creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Grinser
Das Bildnis „Ein faszinierendes Werk, nicht wahr? Es ist mir gleich aufgefallen, als ich eingetreten bin.“ „Tatsächlich?“, fragte die junge Frau, ohne jedoch den Blick von dem Gemälde abzuwenden, welches sich nun schon seit geraumer Zeit anstarrte. Er hatte sie gleich bemerkt, naja, nicht ganz. Vorher war ihm natürlich das Bild aufgefallen, danach erst sie. Sie machte auf ihn den Eindruck eine gute Gesprächspartnerin abzugeben, anders als die meisten Menschen in dieser Halle, die sich einbildeten Kunstkritiker zu sein, nur weil sie zwei Mal eine entsprechende Galerie besucht hatten. Nicht, dass er in dieser Hinsicht selbst viel auf sich hielt, jedoch heuchelte er nicht, irgendetwas von Kunst zu verstehen, sondern genoss sie einfach in all seinen Zügen. Sowohl die, die ihm begreiflich waren, als auch die, die sich für immer vor ihm verschlossen. Das Gemälde, das er nun betrachtete, während sich um ihn herum leise murmelnde Grüppchen vorbeischlichen, ohne dem Werk auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu würdigen, stellte ihn vor ein Rätsel. „Allerdings“, antwortete er endlich auf die Frage der jungen Dame, die jedoch kein Problem mit seinem langen Schweigen zu haben schien, sondern selbst nur weiter geradeausstarrte. „Ich kann nicht beschreiben woran es liegt. Als ich reinkam, hat es einfach gleich meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Dabei muss ich aus der Nähe betrachtet sagen, dass es mir eigentlich ein bisschen unheimlich erscheint. Um nicht zu sagen grotesk. Es entspricht nicht ganz meinem Geschmack, hat aber trotzdem etwas Unvergleichliches an sich, dass mich einfach nicht loslässt.“ Ach verdammt, was tat er denn da? Jetzt schwafelte er selbst schon so geschwollen daher… Aber er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, das Bildnis zog ihn zu sehr in seinen Bann, als dass er darüber hätte stillschweigen bewahren können. Wenn seine Gesprächspartnerin sich daran störte, zeigte sie es zumindest nicht. Gelassen stand sie da, betrachtete weiter die an der Wand hängende Kunst und schwieg. Das Motiv war eigentlich nicht sonderlich außergewöhnlich. Es zeigte einen bärtigen Mann, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Auf dem Kopf trug er ein Käppi, dass ihm so tief hing, dass es seine Augen verdeckte. Dass allein machte es jedoch noch nicht so unheimlich. Erst im Zusammenspiel mit der gewählten dunklen Farbgebung und dem abnormal breiten Lächeln, entfachte es seine volle Wirkung. Man könnte meinen, den Teufel Höchstselbst vor sich zu sehen, nur dass er sich nicht im flammenden Inferno der Hölle, sondern im absoluten, finsteren Nichts befand. Je länger er darauf starrte, desto mehr meinte der Betrachter die Schreie der gequälten Seelen regelrecht hören zu können. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht länger aus und wandte den Blick ab, wobei er wieder zu der Frau rüber huschte. Sie schien keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, das Bild ununterbrochen zu betrachten, womit sie recht allein dastand, da auch weiterhin alle anderen Gäste einfach daran vorbeizogen, als ob sie es gar nicht sehen würden. Denn Moment der Pause, die er sich gönnte, nutzte er, um seine schweigsame Gesprächspartnerin ein bisschen genauer zu mustern. Sie war nicht im klassischen Sinne schön, wie er feststellte, was nicht bedeutete, dass er sie als unattraktiv bezeichnet hätte, nur… nichtssagend. Langes schwarzes Haar, umrahmte ein schlichtes, schmales, blasses Gesicht. Sie war klein, zierlich, um nicht zu sagen mager und machte den absoluten Eindruck in der Masse gänzlich unterzugehen. Nach einer Weile drehte er erschrocken den Kopf zur Seite, wieder hin zu dem Gemälde, weil er sich dabei erwischte, wie er sie gefühlt minutenlang anstarrte. Nicht gerade die feine englische Art und ein bisschen peinlich noch dazu. Dafür fiel ihm erstmalig etwas Eigenwilliges auf. Das Schildchen unter dem Bild, auf dem eigentlich der Titel hätte stehen soll, war komplett weiß. „Hm, seltsam“, murmelte er. „Was denn?“, fragte die Frau monoton. Wirkliches Interesse drückte ihre Frage nicht aus, dieses galt weiterhin ununterbrochen der Kunst, nicht ihm, oder irgendwem sonst. „Der Titel. Er fehlt.“ „Grinser“, antwortete sie prompt, was ihn reichlich verwirrte. „Wie meinen?“ „Der Titel. Er lautet Grinser.“ Darüber musste er kurz lachen, verstummte jedoch schnell wieder, da es ihm unpassend in dieser sonst besinnlichen stillen Halle erschien. „Wie… eingängig“, erklärte er, nachdem er sich verlegen geräuspert hatte. „Nicht wahr?“ Sprach diese Frau in einem Satz auch mal mehr als nur drei Wörter? Mittlerweile ärgerte er sich ein bisschen über sie. Da hatte er gehofft, eine angeregte Unterhaltung führen zu können und dann sowas… Dazu kam noch, dass je länger er hier stand, ihm das Gemälde umso unheimlicher wurde. Seine anfängliche Faszination, wechselte langsam in Unbehagen. Vermutlich wurde es Zeit, sich anderen Werken zuzuwenden. Dennoch erschien es ihm unhöflich jetzt einfach zu gehen, ohne sich nicht wenigstens verabschiedet zu haben. „Also ich…“ Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, wandte die junge Frau sich ihm plötzlich zu. Es ließ ihn schlagartig verstummen, als ihre Augen, die seinen kreuzten. An und für sich war nicht Besonderes an ihnen. Schmale, braune, langweilige Augen. Doch in ihnen ruhte etwas… etwas… mysteriöses, düsteres… verlangendes. „Wollen Sie nicht die Geschichte, dieses Bildes hören?“, fragte sie leise, eindringlich. Nein, wollte er nicht. Auf einmal wollte er hier nur noch weg. Umso mehr wunderte er sich über sich selbst, als sein Mund auf einmal sprach: „Kennen Sie sie etwa?“ Sie nickte. „Aber natürlich. Immerhin habe ich es gemalt.“ Mit einem Mal war seine Sorge verschwunden. Alles was er tun konnte, war sie mit großen Augen anzusehen, wobei er sich glücklich schätzte, dass ihm nicht zusätzlich der Mund aufklappte. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Sie war es, sie war die Künstlerin! Deswegen verhielt sie sich so seltsam. Er hatte schon mit diversen Künstlern zu tun gehabt, das blieb nicht aus, wenn man regelmäßig ihre Galerien besuchte und sie alle hatten, durch die Bank weg, ihre Eigenarten. Exzentriker, durch und durch. Da machte die, die hier vor ihm stand, keine Ausnahme. „Wenn das so ist“, hörte er sich selbst sagen. „Liebend gerne.“ Ein zaghaftes Lächeln legte sich über ihre Lippen. „Sehr schön, dann hören Sie gut zu.“ Die Inspiration ' Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in meinem Leben. Auf der Suche nach Inspiration, zog ich hinaus in die Welt, ließ mich treiben, mitreißen, lenken. Das tue ich immer, wenn ich gerade nicht male oder schlafe. Ich lebe für die Kunst, müssen Sie wissen, sie ist alles was ich benötige. Vielleicht ist es diesem Umstand zu verdanken, dass ich nicht viele Freunde mein Eigen nenne, um genau zu sein, gar keine. Aber das ist ok, wie gesagt, ich brauche nicht viel mehr, als meine Farbe, eine Leinwand und natürlich: Inspiration. Da war ich also wieder, im Trubel der Stadt, ein Mensch unter vielen. In der Geschäftigkeit nahm niemand Notiz von mir, umso mehr nahm ich welche von ihnen. Menschen inspirieren mich am meisten, müssen Sie wissen. Ich beobachte sie, studiere sie, versuche herauszufinden, was sie antreibt, worin ihr Sinn im Leben liegt. Meiner unscheinbaren Art zum Dank, fällt es mir nicht schwer, so zu arbeiten. Niemand stört sich daran, wenn ich eine Zeit lang in seinem Leben verweile, daran teilhabe, etwas für mich mitnehme und dann weiterziehe. So zumindest war es üblich. Nicht jedoch an jenem Tag. Ich fuhr gerade mit der U-Bahn nach… ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung. Meine Studie hat mich einen älteren Mann hinab in den Untergrund folgen lassen, dort bin ich einen wahren Mob geraten, der mich beim Einsteigen in die Bahn mitgenommen hat, wodurch ich seine Spur verloren habe. Ich habe diesen Umstand einfach als gegeben hingenommen und bin mitgefahren, wollte sehen, wohin mich dieser Wink des Schicksals wohl führen würde. Und dann sah ich ihn. Ein paar Stationen weiter. Im dichten Gedränge der Menschen, wurde ich nahe der Tür an eine Wand gepresst. Mir blieb kaum genug Raum zum Atmen, doch immerhin hatte ich freie Sicht auf die Welt, die an dem Fenster der Tür vorbeizog. Besagte Tür öffnete sich, aber es stieg kaum jemand aus, was die Situation innerhalb des Zuges also nicht wesentlich verbesserte. Das war mir allerdings egal, denn in jenem Augenblick, sah ich ihn das erste Mal. Ein Mann, kräftige Statur, rustikales Äußeres. Er zwängte sich mühelos durch die Massen hindurch, stieg aus und ging seines Weges. Nur für ein paar Sekunden, konnte ich das Seitenprofil seines Gesichts sehen: rundlich, Dreitagebart, die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts mit einem Käppi verdeckt. Wenn es Ihnen bekannt vorkommt, dann dürfen Sie jetzt raten, was ich noch gesehen habe. Ganz genau, ein Grinsen. Nur von der Seite, wie gesagt, aber dieser kurze Ausblick hat bereits gereicht, mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Etwas an diesem Grinsen war… übernatürlich, schauderhaft allemal. Der Moment verstrich, der Mann zog weiter, die Türen schlossen sich und der Zug fuhr wieder los, doch das Bild blieb mir im Gedächtnis. Damals hatte ich noch keine Angst verspürt, nur Erregung und Faszination, weil mich nach einer langen Reise die Muse geküsst hatte. Jetzt wollte ich mich nicht mehr treiben lassen, jetzt wollte ich zurück nach Hause und malen, bevor das Bild zu verblassen begann. Dumm von mir anzunehmen, dass es das jemals würde. Ich arbeitete bis tief in die Nacht hinein und kam doch nur sehr schleppend voran. Trotz dessen mir die Erinnerung gestochen scharf vor Augen erhalten blieb, wehrte sie sich dagegen, auf einer Leinwand gebannt zu werden. Es machte mich wahnsinnig, wütend und veranlasste mich dazu, irgendwann verzweifelt alles fallen zu lassen und ins Bett zu gehen. Ein bisschen Schlaf, so dachte ich mir, und am nächsten Tag würde die Welt schon wieder anders aussehen. In jener Nacht sah ich ihn zum zweiten Mal. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie spät es war, als ich erwachte. Spielt eigentlich auch keine Rolle, heute denke ich, dass es vielleicht sogar schon Morgen war, nur dass die Dunkelheit, die mich in jenem Moment heimgesucht hatte, sich nicht so leicht vertreiben ließ. Ja, ganz recht, es war stockdunkel in meinem Zimmer, als ich erwachte, nicht einmal die Straßenlaternen erhellten es von draußen. Dennoch konnte ich schemenhaft alles um mich herum erkennen, wenn auch nicht viel mehr. Im Moment meines Erwachens wusste ich bereits, was mein Körper mir wenige Augenblicke später bestätigte: Ich war gelähmt, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Haben Sie schon einmal von Schlafparalyse gehört? So in etwa können Sie sich das vorstellen, nur dass kein solches Phänomen an meinem Zustand Schuld hatte. Die Schuld trug einzig und allein der Mann, der sich inmitten der Nacht, in meine Wohnung geschlichen hatte und nun an dem Fußende meines Bettes stand. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. der gleiche Mann, das gleiche Käppi, das gleich, breite Grinsen. Auf einmal faszinierte es mich nicht mehr, es inspirierte mich nicht, weckte nicht die Muse in mir, es machte mir nur eine Scheißangst. Ich wollte schreien, doch es ging nicht. Mein Körper gehorchte mir noch immer nicht. Alles was ich tun konnte, war da zu liegen, ihn anzustarren und darauf zu warten, was er als nächstes vorhatte. Während meine Panik jedoch mit jeder Sekunde zu wachsen begann, mir brennend heiße Tränen die Seiten hinabliefen, mir das Herz in der Brust so wild pochte, dass es Gefahr lief, jeden Moment herauszubrechen und ich so hektisch atmete, dass ich befürchtete keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, stand er nur da. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte auf mich herab. Zumindest nehme ich das an, denn seine Augen konnte ich nicht sehen, sie waren ja von dem Käppi bedeckt. Die Zeit zog sich quälend langsam dahin. Heute kann ich nicht mehr sagen, wie lange es gedauert hat, doch irgendwann schlief mein schweißdurchtränkter Körper vor Erschöpfung einfach wieder ein. Es mochten Stunden gewesen sein, vielleicht auch Tage, die ich da in meiner Panik verbracht habe, unfähig mich zu bewegen, unfähig um Hilfe zu rufen. Der Schlaf vertrieb alles: Die Paralyse, die Dunkelheit und den nächtlichen Besucher. Zumindest für den Augenblick. Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, begann mein Herz schlagartig wieder wild zu pochen, weil ich fürchtete, erneut gelähmt zu sein, doch ich war es nicht. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, ich konnte mich frei bewegen, alles war wieder gut. Nicht jedoch gut genug, um mich weiter an meinem Bild arbeiten zu lassen. Allein, was ich bis zu diesem Punkt geschafft hatte, was wahrlich nicht fiel war, jagte mir eine Heidenangst ein, als ich es erblickte. Reflexartig nahm ich das nächstbeste Tuch herbei, um die Staffelei zu verdecken. Niemals, so schwor ich mir, würde ich es vollenden. Ich nahm mir vor, es noch am selben Tag zu entsorgen. Ich tat es nicht. Nicht sofort zumindest. Ablenkung war es, die ich suchte und Ablenkung war es, die ich fand. Eine Weile lang. Es zog mich erneut hinaus in die Welt. Nicht, weil ich neue Inspirationsquellen brauchte, sondern schlicht, weil ich es in meiner Wohnung nicht aushielt. Die frische Luft tat gut, das Untergehen zwischen den Menschenmassen ebenfalls. Jedoch dauert es nicht lang, bis mich das Gefühl überkam, beobachtet zu werden. Immer wieder erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mich erschrocken umdrehte, Ausschau hielt und doch niemanden vorfand. Ich brauchte ziemlich lang, um ihn zu erkennen. Irgendwann, als ich mich gerade zum zigsten Mal panisch umsah – Entspannung lieferte mir mein Spaziergang schon lange nicht mehr, doch heimgehen schien mir ebenfalls keine wirklich Alternative zu sein – fand ich ihn, zwischen all den Menschen vor. Weit entfernt und doch unverkennbar, wenn man ihn erst einmal erblickt hatte. Dieses Grinsen konnte einfach von niemandem sonst stammen. Er stand dort, zwischen den Massen, starrte mich an, obwohl seine Augen verdeckt waren und grinste. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte, rannte an Passanten vorbei, wechselte die Straßenseiten, flüchtete mich in ein Einkaufszentrum, drehte mich um und… da war er schon wieder. Die Hände in den Seitentaschen seiner Jacke stand er gelassen da, immer noch weit entfernt, doch nah genug, damit ich ihn auch ja gut genug sehen konnte. Er machte nicht den Eindruck sich sonderlich angestrengt zu haben, um mir folgen zu können. Also lief ich weiter, was sollte ich auch sonst tun? Doch egal wie weit ich auch lief, er war immer da, stets in meiner Nähe, stets so, dass er mich beobachten konnte. Sein Blick brannte auf mir, noch mehr jedoch, grub sich sein Grinsen immer tiefer in mein Gedächtnis. Es brannte sich regelrecht hinein, so dass ich bald schon an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Nichts anderes mehr ''sehen ''konnte, weil es mir selbst dann vor den Augen hing, wenn ich ihn gerade nicht erblickte. So verbrachte ich die nächsten Stunden. Immer auf der Flucht, gehetzt von diesem ''Ding. Denn um einen Menschen konnte es sich nicht handeln, dessen war ich mir mittlerweile sicher. Kein normaler Mensch, konnte sich derartig bewegen. Während ich immer schwächer und müder wurde, machte er nicht einmal ansatzweise den Anschein von Erschöpfung. Stattdessen stand er nur immer in der gleichen Pose da: Hände in den Jackentaschen, Käppi tief ins Gesicht gezogen, stetig mir zugewandt, während alle Menschen um ihn herum, einfach an ihm vorbeischritten, als ob sie ihn gar nicht bemerkten und dass, obwohl er ihnen zu Weilen mitten im Weg stand. Irgendwann wurde es Nacht. Ich hatte längst die Orientierung verloren, wusste nicht mehr wo ich war, wie spät es war und ob dieser Albtraum je ein Ende nehmen würde. Ich war so unendlich müde, wollte nur noch schlafen… doch Schlaf hätte bedeutet, ihn einzuladen. Dann wäre er mir garantiert wieder nähergekommen. Nein, ich musste weiterlaufen, immer weiter, nur nicht anhalten. Ich gelangte in eine kleine Seitengasse, düster war es dort und es stank. Nicht, dass ich irgendetwas davon wirklich registriert hätte. Alles was meine Sinne noch erfassen konnten, war dieses ununterbrochene Grinsen. Kein Wunder also, dass ich den Mann nicht kommen sah. Ich rannte mitten in ihn hinein, worauf er jedoch vorbereitet zu sein schien, da ich ihn nicht gleich umrannte, sondern er mich an den Schultern packte und an die nahegelegene Wand presste. Er redete auf mich ein, ich verstand kein Wort. Am Rande bemerkte ich seinen üblen Mundgeruch, der mir entgegenschlug und ein Klacken, gefolgt von einem kalten Druck an meinem Hals. Vermutlich ein Messer, aber so genau kann ich das nicht mehr sagen. Meine klaren Erinnerungen setzen erst ein paar Momente später ein. Ich lag auf dem Boden, meine linke Gesichtshälfte schmerzte, ich schmeckte Blut in meinem Mund und der Kerl, in den ich hineingerannt war, stand breitbeinig über mir. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass er nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Er sollte nicht dazu kommen, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Gerade als er einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu machen wollte, wurde er nach hinten gerissen. Da war er schon wieder: mein grinsender Verfolger. Er hatte den Fremden an den Schultern gepackt, donnerte ihn gegen die Wand, gegen die er zuvor mich gepresst hatte und war mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit auch schon wieder bei ihm. Seine grobschlächtige Hand, legte sich um den schmalen Hals des Mannes, er hob scheinbar mühelos an. Er schlug um sich, trat wild nach vorne aus, doch das interessierte den grinsenden Verfolger nicht, er steckte jeden Hieb einfach weg, während er stur geradaussah, wodurch sein Gesicht weiterhin von dem Käppi verdeckt wurde. Und dann hob er die andere Hand. Er nahm den Schirm seiner Mütze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hob sie ein wenig an, ehe er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und seinem Opfer in die Augen schaute. Danach erinnere ich mich nur noch an die erstickten Schreie, die relativ schnell unterbrochen wurden. Was mit dem Mann geschah war… war nicht normal. Er… verdorrte. Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Es begann mit seinen Augen. Sie verschrumpelten, sanken in sich zusammen, bis nur noch leere, gähnende Höhlen übrigblieben. Weiter ging es mit seinem Gesicht, dass einfiel, faltig wurde, austrocknete. Kurz darauf brachen seine vergeblichen Versuche zu Schreien ab, weil es ihm wohl die Kehle zersetzte, ehe der Prozess sich über seinen gesamten Körper weiterzog. Die vertrocknete Haut, legte sich eng um seine Knochen, da war kein Fleisch mehr an ihm dran, dennoch zuckte und zappelte er immer weiter in seinem Todeskampf. Solange bis von ihm nicht viel mehr, als ein ledriges Skelett übrig war, welches der Verfolger achtlos fallen ließ. Polternd krachte es zu Boden, blieb reglos liegen. Bei dem Geräusch wurde mir übel. Der Verfolger blieb noch einen Moment so regungslos stehen, er das Käppi wieder herunterzog und sich mir zuwandte. So stand da, grinste auf mich herab und nickte, ehe er sich umdrehte, losmarschierte und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Nach diesem Erlebnis habe ich mich aufgerappelt, bin nach Hause gefahren und habe in einer Nacht das Bild zu Ende gemalt. Tja und das war’s, dass ist die Geschichte dieses Gemäldes. '''Der Verfolger Er bemerkte überhaupt nicht, dass die Frau aufgehört hatte zu reden. Noch hing er an ihren Lippen, löste sich nur langsam aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand. „Das… das war…“, setzte er stammelnd an, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich zur Besinnung zu rufen und fing von vorne an. „Das war eine unglaubliche Geschichte.“ Unglaublich? Wohl eher verstörend, aber eben auch irgendwie faszinierend. So wie das Bild. Faszinierend und grotesk zugleich. „Finden Sie?“, lächelte die junge Frau. „Freut mich zu hören.“ „Gut, dass es nur das ist, nicht wahr?“, lachte er, wobei ihn plötzlich eine gewisse Nervosität packte. „Eine Geschichte, meine ich.“ Sie sah irritiert drein. „Wie meinen Sie das?“ „Ach schon gut“, winkte er ab. „Sie glauben mir nicht, nicht wahr?“ Natürlich tat er das nicht, wie konnte er auch? So unglaublich die Geschichte auch geklungen haben mochte, es war eben nicht mehr: nur eine Geschichte. Die Fantasie, einer exzentrischen Künstlerin. In ihrem Kopf mochte sich das Ganze ja vielleicht wirklich so abgespielt haben, in einer Art Fiebertraum oder was auch immer, aber freilich entsprach es nicht der Realität. Es wäre ja absurd, so etwas anzunehmen! „Ich habe ihn seitdem immer wieder gesehen, wissen Sie“, erklärte die Frau, während sie sich von ihm ab- und wieder dem Bild zuwandte. „Den grinsenden Verfolger.“ „Tatsächlich?“ War die Geschichtsstunde etwa noch nicht vorbei? Na, ihm sollte es recht sein. Wegen einer Unterhaltung war er schließlich hergekommen und die junge Künstlerin jetzt mitten in ihrer Erzählung zu unterbrechen, wäre wohl mehr als unhöflich. „Allerdings. Nachdem Vorfall ist er lange Zeit weggeblieben, ein Jahr vielleicht. Dann kam er wieder und hat mich eine Zeit lang verfolgt. Solange, bis er sein neues Opfer gefunden hatte.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat sich jetzt schon so oft widerholt, ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen.“ „Was meinen Sie damit?“ Langsam wurde ihm das Ganze doch ein wenig unheimlich. Fantasie hin oder her, die Überzeugung, mit der die Künstlerin an ihre Geschichte ranging, ließ ihn allmählich glauben, dass da mehr als nur ein exzentrischer Wesenszug dahintersteckte. Sie ging überhaupt nicht auf seine Frage ein. „Es dauert jetzt schon so lange an, so viele Jahre…“ Jahre? Unmöglich. Wie alt mochte sie sein? Mitte zwanzig? Höchstens! „Ich habe mich nie mit ihm unterhalten, er ist nicht sonderlich redselig, aber Theorien konnte ich dennoch aufstellen. Wollen Sie sie hören?“ Eine Antwort wartete sie erst gar nicht ab. „Ich denke, dass dieses Wesen aus einer anderen Welt stammt. Aus diesem Grund kann es nicht direkt mit der unsrigen interagieren und braucht einen… nun, sagen wir Anker. Der bin ich. Einmal im Jahr, oder manchmal auch in kürzeren Abständen, nutzt es mich also, um unsere Welt betreten und jagen zu können. Während es mich verfolgt, hält es nach potenzieller Beute Ausschau. Ich weiß nicht genau, wovon es sich ernährt. Lebensenergie? Unseren Seelen? Etwas in der Art, wird es wohl sein. Das Problem ist nur, dass diese Verbindung mittlerweile auch Auswirkungen auf mich hat. Beispielsweise altere ich in unserer Welt seit jenem Tag nicht mehr. Gleichsam spüre ich aber, wie sich meine eigene Existenz auf dieser Welt, zu lösen beginnt. Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich nach und nach in die Sphären dieses Wesens gezogen, während es sich meiner bedient. Für die meisten Menschen bin ich schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen, ebenso wenig meine Kunst. Das macht es meinem Begleiter immer schwerer, neue Beute zu finden, da eine direkte Interaktion nötig ist, damit es durch mich, an sein Opfer herankommt. Gut, dass heute unser Glückstag ist, langsam wird es nämlich wirklich hungrig.“ Jetzt stand es fest, die junge Frau war nicht nur ein wenig merkwürdig, sie war schlichtweg verrückt! Was redete sie da für einen Unsinn? „Danke für das Gespräch“, sagte er knapp und wandte sich ab, bloß schnell weg hier. „Eines sollten Sie noch wissen: Je mehr ich mich von dieser Welt löse, desto mehr wirkt sich dieser Einfluss auch auf meine Umwelt aus. Niemand wird Sie hören oder sehen können.“ „Was?“ Er drehte sich wutentbrannt um, jetzt reichte es aber wirklich mit dieser durchgeknallten Geschichte! Schockiert musste er jedoch feststellen, dass die junge Frau nicht mehr da war. Lediglich das Bild hing noch an Ort und Stelle, an dem just in diesem Moment eine ältere Dame vorbeilief. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Hey, entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber…“ Sie ignorierte ihn, lief einfach weiter. Niemand wird sie hören oder sehen können. '' Unsinn! Er beeilte sich, um der Dame folgen zu können, streckte den Arm aus und versuchte sie am Arm zu packen. Es war ihm völlig egal, was sie davon halten würde, er wollte nur beweisen, dass die Künstlerin einen Dachschaden hatte. Zu seiner tiefsten Entrüstung musste er jedoch einsehen, dass sein Experiment scheiterte. Seine Hand glitt einfach durch den Arm der Dame hindurch. „Was…“, hauchte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… nein, nein und nochmals nein. Ich träume!“ Ja, dass musste es sein. Während der Betrachtung eines der vielen Bilder, war er eingeschlafen. Auf einem dieser kleinen, grauen, quadratischen Hocker, die hier überall standen. Das ergab Sinn. Er musste nur aufwachen. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, geschah plötzlich etwas anders Unerwartetes: Das Licht in der gesamten Halle ging mit einem Mal aus. Es wurde stockdunkel. Erschrocken stolperte er ein paar Schritte zurück, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht zurückerlangte. Seine Atmung ging hektisch, panisch sah er sich zu allen Seiten um, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Scheiße noch eins, er konnte ja nicht einmal seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen! Außerdem war es auf einmal totenstill, so still, dass er sein eigenes, rasendes Herz schlagen hören konnte. „Licht“, murmelte er. „Ich brauche Licht.“ Panisch fummelte er in seiner Hosentasche herum, bis er endlich sein Handy zu fassen bekam und es hervorholte. Mit einem Druck auf den Knopf, erstrahlte der kleine Bildschirm, was ihn zwar ein wenig blendete, gleichsam aber auch beruhigte. Er wählte die Taschenlampenfunktion, gleißender Schein erhellte den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Nun hob er das kleine, technologische Wunderwerk, um es hin und herzuschwenken, damit er sich orientieren konnte. Dabei schweifte es einmal kurz zu seiner Rechten an die Wand, was ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagte, laut aufschreien und zur Seite wegspringen ließ. Der Panikanfall löste sich so schnell wieder, wie er aufgekommen war. Während er die Taschenlampe erneut auf das Gemälde richtete, lachte er nervös. „Hast mich ganz schön erwischt, Kumpel“, murmelte er leise dem Bild zu, das unter den jetzigen Lichtverhältnissen nur noch schauriger wirkte, ja, beinahe lebendig. Er schluckte. Dieses Grinsen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wenn er es noch länger betrachten musste, würde er noch den Verstand verlieren, weswegen er sich eilig davon abwandte. „Ich muss hier irgendwie rauskommen.“ Das sollte ja kein Problem darstellen, der Ausgang lag schließlich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und dank der Taschenlampe, würde er den Weg schon finden. Von neuem Mut gefasst, kehrte er dem Bild namens Grinser den Rücken zu. Gerade als er losgehen wollte, hörte er jedoch etwas, dass ihn dazu veranlasste, wie gelähmt zu verharren. Schritte… schwere, stapfende Schritte. Jedoch weit entfernt, zu weit, als dass sie von hinter ihm kommen konnten, was sie aber eindeutig taten. „Nicht umdrehen, bloß nicht umdrehen“, beschwor er sich flüsternd, doch er hatte schon längst die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren. Er machte eine hundertachtziggrad Wendung, hob die Taschenlampe und erblickte erneut, das schauderhafte Bildnis des grinsenden Verfolgers. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er bemerkte, dass das Gemälde irgendwie durchsichtig geworden war. Es schien nicht mehr ganz Bestandteil dieser Welt zu sein. Gleichsam nahm es dabei die Realität mit sich, in diesem Fall, die Wand, die dahinter eigentlich hätte sein sollen, nun aber von einem langen Korridor ersetzt worden war. Und am Ende dieses Korridors lief er, der Verfolger und kam mit gemütlicher Geschwindigkeit stetig näher. „Nein“, hauchte er. „Nein… nein, nein! Das kann nicht sein! Aufhören! Holt mich raus hier! Lasst mich aufwachen! ''Bitte!“ „Keine Sorge“, sagte jemand hinter ihm, was ihm einen erneuten beinahe-Herzinfarkt bescherte und erschrocken umdrehen ließ. Da war sie wieder, die Künstlerin. Doch hatte sie jetzt nichts mehr mit der unscheinbaren, nichtssagenden jungen Frau gemein. Sie war gealtert, so unendlich gealtert. Tiefe Furchen zierten ihr Gesicht, trübe Augen blickten zu ihm auf, in gebrechlicher, gebückter Haltung stand sie da… und lächelte leise. Es war nicht ganz ein Grinsen und dennoch grässlich genug, dass es ihn fast dazu veranlasste laut los zu schreien. „Gleich ist es vorbei“, erklärte die Frau weiter. „Es ist nichts Persönliches, aber wir haben Hunger… so unendlichen Hunger… Ich hoffe Sie verstehen das und können uns verzeihen.“ Jetzt erkannte er es wieder, trotz dessen ihre Augen trüb geworden waren, von den vielen Jahren, ruhte darin noch immer der gleiche Ausdruck, den er während des Gesprächs nicht mehr bemerkt hatte: Verlangen. Hunger. „Nein“, erwiderte er, während er einen Schritt zurückstolperte. „Nein, ich verstehe es nicht.“ Er machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts. „Und ich werde es auch nicht verzeihen.“ Noch einer. „Alles was ich tun werde, ist von hier verschwinden! Aufwachen! Wach auf, verdammt noch mal!“ Doch so laut er auch schrie, der Albtraum endete nicht. Ein letzter Schritt und plötzlich spürte er etwas Unnachgiebiges in seinem Rücken. Dass es sich dabei nicht um eine Wand oder ein Bild handelte, wusste er instinktiv. Ein letztes Mal sah er noch zu der Künstlerin, schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte. „Bitte…“ „Tut mir leid“, erwiderte sie. „Wir müssen uns nähren, genauso wie ihr Menschen es müsst. Das ist der Kreislauf der Dinge. Und jetzt, dreh dich bitte um.“ Nein, er wollte nicht. Dennoch tat er es. Er drehte sich um, hob den Blick und schaute in das, was unter dem Käppi lag. Ein greller Schrei entsteig seiner Kehle. Er sollte nicht lange anhalten. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas